


Violet

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Violet is the color of fear.





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tony Stark or any mentioned characters and this does not relate to actual color theory.

Violet is the color of fear.

It’s being dunked in and out of a bucket of cold water.

It’s feeling _something_ in his chest.

It’s Obie ripping the reactor from his chest and laughing at him.

It’s an electric whip beside his face.

It’s seeing a kid facing off against one of Hammer and Vanko’s robots.

It’s seeing Happy unresponsive in a hospital room.

It’s watching the portal grow smaller before he finally falls through.

It’s Pepper being in the house when the missiles hit.

It’s the kid being held hostage.

It’s every day and every dream he ever has.

It’s when Ultron comes to life and attacks JARVIS.

It’s Cap’s shield cracking the arc reactor.

It’s being left to die by men he thought were friends – again.

It’s not dying alongside Peter and Quill and the others.

It’s the thought of dying in space.

It’s seeing Cap again.

It’s knowing that if he makes this choice – he’ll never see Morgan again.

It’s making the choice anyway.

Violet is the color of fear.


End file.
